Convicted
by lord-of-all-kobuns
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY COMPLETELY SPOILS APOLLO JUSTICE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED AJ! Kristoph confesses everything to Viola. EVERYTHING.
1. Convicted

"Over the hills and far away

"**Over the hills and far away  
He swears he will return one day  
As sure as the rivers reach the sea  
In his arms is where she'll be."**

**--Gary Moore, **_**Over the Hills and Far Away**_

Kristoph Gavin was known to the world as a gifted and talented lawyer. He had clients from all over the world, and a line of people a mile long begging for his services. In truth, however, he was manipulative, murderous, and some might go so far as to call him downright evil.  
Truth be told, Kristoph was all of these things. Ever since the incident seven years ago, he had become a man possessed and consumed by rage. Kristoph once was a genius, but like all men, the genius mutated into madness. For seven years, he wanted one thing: The head of Zak Gramarye, on a silver platter.  
The one joyous aspect of Kristoph's life could be found in his relationship with Viola Cadaverini. Viola was a young woman, about the same age as Kristoph, who owned a shop in the city. They had been lovers for almost three years, and it was in this that Kristoph found comfort in his mad and lonely life.  
On this particular evening, Kristoph was sitting in his and Viola's home, a glass of wine in hand. As he listened to the sounds of the Metamorphosis Jazz Band, he reflected on his life. Him and Viola had really only had one agreement to keep their friendship going: No secrets. They hid nothing from each other.  
Kristoph, however, had not followed that rule. There were many things he had not told his girlfriend, like the fact that he had been poisoning a little girl for seven years. Like the fact that the next time he saw Zak Gramarye, he would kill that man. Like the fact that he was personally involved with the disbarring of Phoenix Wright.  
He glanced over at Viola, who was leisurely reading a book while lying on the couch. He needed to tell her. It would come out eventually, he was sure. Nothing could be hidden forever.  
Kristoph set his wine glass down and cleared his throat.  
"Mi Violetta?" he asked,looking over at Viola.  
"Hm?" she asked, barely glancing up from her book.  
Kristoph glanced at the ground before telling her everything. How Zak Gramarye, also known as Shadi Enigmar, had cheated him out of his job, how he tried to poison Drew Misham, how Phoenix Wright really lost his badge. Throughout the confession, Viola's face changed from confused, to horrified, to full of fury. When it was over, she was on her feet.  
"We had...an agreement," she spat, her voice shaking with rage. "No secrets. No lies."  
"Yes-" Kristoph tried to reply, but what cut off by Viola screaming in full force.  
"All these years, you've been poisoning a girl who trusted you, and you've been plotting murder because you lost a damn poker game! Kristoph, that's...that's EVIL! That's horrible! If you would stoop to deception to get someone fired just because they bruised your ego, then I'm scared to think what you'd do to me."  
"Viola,I wouldn't-" Kristoph tried to interrupt again, but was once more cut off.  
"Shut UP!" Viola screamed hysterically. "You disgust me! You tried to murder an old man simply because he could sell you out! Have you been spying on all these people, too?"  
Her voice was getting less and less powerful as tears streamed down her face.  
"You crazy bastard, I'm leaving!"  
And she turned heel and stormed out of the house.  
She never returned.  
The next day, Kristoph went to the Borscht Bowl Club to eat dinner with Phoenix Wright. As he left, he passed a man who seemed very familiar. He ganced over his shoulder. There was no mistaking it; that man was Shadi Enigmar.  
He paused as he saw Wright and Enigmar go down into the basement to play poker. This was his chance. Enigmar would pay.

A week had passed. Viola sat in the little flat above her shop. She hadn't been in there for a while since she moved in with Kristoph, but the television still worked and she still had her key. After running out on Kristoph, she had spent a long time in reflection. Which Kristoph was the real one? she wondered. Was it the evil one, or the one who seemed to love her, who listened to jazz, drank tea, and laughed with her. Perhaps there was only one Kristoph. She didn't know what to think anymore.  
She knew one thing, and one thing only: she loved Kristoph. The fact that he had ended up telling her all he did seemed to indicate that he wasn't simply using her. They had loved each other after all.  
Suddenly, a report on the news caught her eye. She stared at a large picture of Kristoph that took up the whole screen as she listened to the reporter.  
"Renowned attorney Kristoph Gavin has been convicted in the murder of Shadi Smith. Smith, a traveler, was killed with a blow to the head in the Borscht Bowl Club one week ago..."  
Viola dropped her teacup.

Sitting in his cell in the local prison, Kristoph sat idly drawing on a piece of paper. Glancing down, he saw that he had drawn locations. A restaurant. A house. A club. A lake shore. All places he and Viola had went to together.  
"Mail's here, Mr. Gavin," the guard said, handing Kristoph a black envelope.  
Kristoph sighed and slit it open. Out fell a ticket. Kristoph looked at it before realizing what it was. Last year, he and Viola had went to a jazz concert. This must be a ticket from that very show. Flipping it over, he saw a simple message scribbled on it.  
_Toffee-  
I still love you.  
-Vi_  
Kristoph stared at it for a full thirty seconds, blinking rapidly. Finally, he grabbed a sheet of writing paper and a pen and began to write.  
_My dearest Violetta,_  
it said.  
_I may be gone long before you read this, but I want you to know that I really did care about you..._


	2. Epilogue: La Morte Di Due Innamorati

She should have never have gone

She should have never have gone. The smile he had given her would haunt her for the rest of her days. As Viola Cadaverini stood on the edge of the roof of the Gatewater Hotel, she recalled just how it happened.

Kristoph Gavin's execution had been scheduled on an overcast day in the middle of the summer. Hundreds of people turned up to view the gruesome spectacle, and Viola was one of them, standing in front of the execution site, feet away from Kristoph Gavin. By his own special request, Kristoph was sentenced to death by hanging. As the officials read out the charges, Kristoph whistled a song familiar to them all.

"_I see trees of green, and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself…_

_What a wonderful world…" _

The sound of this man, whistling in the face of death, chilled the very marrow in everyone's bones.

Viola stared determinedly at the ground. She had no idea why she had come here. She shouldn't have come…she shouldn't have come…she shouldn't have come…

As Kristoph stepped into the noose, his eyes scanned the crowd. Unwillingly, Viola looked up, into Kristoph's eyes, his piercing blue eyes! The stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, incredibly, he smiled. All the air seemed to disappear from Viola's lungs. She reached out, hoping to grab Kristoph, to save him. They continued to stare at each other, drinking in each other's faces in that infinitesimal moment.

Then the executioner gave the order, and the deed was done. It was later commented on that unlike other victims of hanging, Kristoph Gavin's face was, if anthing, peaceful, as though glad the end had come.

Viola shuddered, tears streaming out of her eyes, her hair whipping across her face. She stared down at the city below for just two seconds before stepping into eternal nothingness. As she fell, time seemed to slow to a crawl as her life flashed before her eyes. She saw the many twists and turns that her life had taken, all coming to an end.

In a house in the middle of the city, Matthias Degrassi was watching the news.

"The body of local shop owner Viola Cadaverini was found this afternoon at the foot of the Gatewater Hotel," the newscaster read. "Police have ruled the death a suicide. Cadaverini was 33.

"In sports news, nine-time world champion Kofi Kingston was sent to the hospital after a…"


End file.
